


Shared Habits

by EndovaElixabete



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, please do not repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndovaElixabete/pseuds/EndovaElixabete
Summary: Yusuke reminisces about his, and Ren's, history with smoking.





	Shared Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SulaSafeRoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulaSafeRoom/gifts).



> Though I don't condone smoking, we got to talking about it in the Shukita Discord, and it really got me inspired! All thanks to @sulasaferoom and her lovely wips of Yusuke and Ren smoking!

Where at one point it was more of a burden, now it was comfort. 

Ren smoked often. He’d started up just after high school and when he was in his first year of college. Yusuke hadn’t even know that Ren smoked until they shared a kiss upon meeting after their classes one day.

“Cigarettes?”

“Does it taste bad? I’m sorry.”

Ren’s apologetic nature quite often annoyed Yusuke--the faint traces of anger spreading through his veins for just a moment each time the words were muttered. For what did Ren need apologize?

He’d never done one thing wrong to Yusuke.

It had taken some getting used to. The muted taste of the cigarettes on Ren’s lips would quite often surprise him at first. Ren had never indulged himself in such a manner while they were in high school, so it was relatively shocking to know that even he could be tempted by minor impulses.

The taste was terrible at the beginning. The smell made Yusuke’s head ache. But even at the small mention of discomfort, Ren was quick to change small habits. Washing his hands immediately after participating in the addiction, popping a mint into his mouth before he dared give the artist a kiss. 

But as time went on, things changed. Yusuke slowly found himself growing less and less bothered by it all.

The taste of smoke on Ren’s tongue as they made love, the hint of the scent of tobacco on his clothing after he’d walked into the apartment when he finally came home from work…

Slowly, Yusuke found himself caring less and less. He’d often greet Ren with a kiss before he had the time to brush his teeth, or even put forth the effort to purchase a new pack of his boyfriend’s favorite brand on his way home from work so there was something waiting for him-- a small gift. 

Yusuke’s comfort grew as the years went on.

It was no surprise to himself when he picked up the habit as well.

There were no questions asked when he’d requested his first cigarette from Ren. One of the small white-and-tan sticks was simply placed in the palm of his hand, and a lighter was lit by his boyfriend once he’d placed the cigarette into his mouth. Ren had always been so helpful.

Where Yusuke assumed that Ren had picked up the habit from Sojiro, Yusuke’s own willingness to follow the former leader of the Phantom Thieves was where he’d picked up the routine himself.

His first time was less than pleasurable. Despite the encouragement to take a small puff the first time, Yusuke assumed he’d managed to listen poorly. He coughed quite a bit, but Ren had pat his back gently, a faint smile upon his lips.

“It’s okay. Happened to me too.”

Ren was always so encouraging.

The second time was much easier than the first. Suck in, but not breathe it in. Don’t let it fill the lungs-- let it linger in the mouth.

It burned his throat, but the urge to cough was so much less prominent. 

It wasn’t so bad. He supposed he’d gotten used to it enough, of course. He didn’t mind the taste as much as he would have thought. Maybe Ren wasn’t the best influence, after all.

But they’d grown accustomed to the life together. Ren no longer had to sit on the balcony alone to indulge himself. If he’d misplaced his lighter, there was always another one lying nearby. Never was there a moment where there was not at least one full pack of cigarettes in the house. They kept themselves prepared for the worst, it seemed.

Yusuke had always been so fond of people watching. It was nice that he’d finally been able to utilize the balcony that Ren had claimed as his own when they’d first moved into the apartment. 

It had such a nice view as well.

The smoke lingered between them, gently floating higher into the air between them on this windless night. The light faintly shone through the window behind them as they enjoyed the peaceful silence the duo held during much of their relationship. Not once had the silence between them felt uncomfortable. 

Not ever had it been so comfortable as when they indulged either.

Sometimes Yusuke regret picking up the habit from Ren. It was most likely terrible for his health. But he’d learned so much more about his boyfriend after sharing at this this common interest. Perhaps it had never been such a bad habit to begin with.


End file.
